Unforgivable Fate
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Laki-laki itu bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat ia tengah menjalankan aksinya bersama kelompoknya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan, kehadiran seorang wanita bermata safir cukup membuat rencana mereka berdua berantakan. / Seperti biasa, rencana hanyalah rencana dan pada akhirnya Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. / "—tapi setan tidak pernah berserah pada Tuhan." / Comeback fic / Prolog / AU


Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

**I won't put any warning here, just read on your own risk. Kekeke~**

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by Mikkadhira,

_**Unforgivable Fate**_

['cause it always "Man proposes, God disposes".]

.

**1****st**** Fate : P**rologue

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu bergeming dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggunya. Ia takkan menoleh sedikit pun jika ada yang memanggil, dan jangan coba-coba melakukan kontak fisik dengannya karena salah-salah ia dapat membuat luka sayat di pipi bahkan tanpa melihat. Semua bawahannya tahu bahwa aturan nomor dua setelah _turuti semua perintahnya_ adalah _jangan mengganggu dalam bentuk apa pun, sekecil apa pun, ketika ia sedang bekerja._

Jari-jari rampingnya masih menari-nari dengan tenang di atas _keyboard_ laptop kesayangannya. Seperti biasa, kali ini ia melakukan _hacking system_ dengan hati-hati, berusaha mendisfungsikan seluruh alat yang dapat menghambat laju kelompoknya dalam bekerja nanti. Kode demi kode diinputkan dan bilangan-bilangan biner mulai bermunculan membentuk suatu sistem yang nampaknya hanya dimengerti olehnya dan orang-orang yang profesional di bidangnya. Ia membiarkan lelehan keringat mengalir melalui pelipisnya, masih tenang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan seringai percaya diri yang biasa digunakan untuk menggertak.

Layar laptop yang menyala itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya selain lampu _portable_ yang diletakkan di sudut ruang tertutup itu. Siluet beberapa orang dengan berbagai postur terlihat di sana, mereka masih menunggu sang ketua mengeluarkan perintahnya. Tak lama kemudian laptop tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi _triing_ yang janggal seraya dengan munculnya tulisan 'ACCESS APPROVED' di layar laptop tersebut. Suara ludah yang ditelan dapat terdengar sepersekian detik sebelum laki-laki itu berteriak,

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

"Sebelas pada dua satu, kode alpha," bisik seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut _mohawk_ pada seseorang di seberang _walkie talkie_-nya. Sementara laki-laki lain dengan codet di pipinya membuka pintu ruangan yang gelap itu, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk seakan menjadi _spotlight_ untuk mereka.

"Ba-ba-baik!" jawab laki-laki pendek yang diberi kode nama _dua satu_ tersebut. Tangannya gemetaran saat memegang _walkie talkie_ itu, jawabannya juga terbata dan tidak tegas, namun di saat bersamaan ia merupakan salah satu anggota terkuat di kelompoknya.

Berbeda dengan teman-teman satu kelompoknya, _dua satu_ tidak berada di ruangan gelap. Sejak tadi ia berada di luar—tepatnya di gang kecil samping toko permata—dan menunggu perintah. Misinya kali ini tidak berbeda dari misi-misinya yang sebelumnya. Ia hanya perlu berlari sambil melemparkan kaleng-kaleng berisi bom asap aroma ke dalam toko permata, menghancurkan kotak-kotak kaca, dan teman-temannya akan melakukan pekerjaan sisanya. Kata sang ketua, pekerjaan ini harus dilakukan dengan sangat cepat dan hanya dirinyalah, laki-laki pendek biasa dengan kecepatan kaki luar biasa yang bisa melakukannya.

Laki-laki pendek yang terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa itu menelan ludahnya sekali lagi sebelum memacu kakinya menuju toko permata di samping. Dengan kecepatan dewa ia dengan mudah masuk ke toko itu sambil melemparkan seluruh kaleng bom asap aroma yang disembunyikan dalam ranselnya tepat sesaat setelah sang ketua mematikan seluruh kamera pengintai dan sistem sekuriti toko tersebut. Pengunjung yang matanya terbutakan oleh bom asap mulai berlarian sambil terbatuk-batuk dan menutup hidung, sementara laki-laki pendek itu—setelah melewati proses latihan yang cukup lama—dapat menemukan _daylight_ di antara kerumunan yang menuju pintu keluar. Ia berlari secepat kilat, menghancurkan kotak-kotak kaca dengan pistolnya, terkecuali kotak kaca yang didesain _bulletproof_.

Teman-teman sekelompoknya juga mulai berdatangan dan membantu melumpuhkan para petugas keamanan, sedangkan sebagian lainnya mulai melakukan tugas mereka dengan kotak-kotak kaca yang tadi sudah dipecahkan. Mereka tidak memiliki kesulitan karena memakai kacamata inframerah yang membantu mereka melihat di tengah kepulan asap serta masker untuk melindungi indera penciuman mereka dari bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari kaleng bom asap aroma spesial.

Di antara semua kekacauan itu, laki-laki itu muncul, melangkah dengan sangat tenang tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti. Dengan seringai terkembang, ia melangkah menuju sebuah sudut. Aksinya tersebut bahkan mengundang tanda tanya dari bawahan-bawahannya sendiri. Apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana?

"Hai," sapa laki-laki itu pelan.

_Karena rencana hanyalah rencana, karena pada akhirnya Tuhan-lah yang menentukan._

"Kau bahkan bisa melihatku, luar biasa!" Suara lain menyambut sapaan laki-laki itu. Hanya siluet hitam yang terlihat selagi kepulan asap masih menutupinya. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya terperangah ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sadar bahwa pemuda itu ada di sini. Bahkan mereka tidak menyangka sang ketua dapat melihatnya.

Ya, pemuda itu, orang yang selalu saja mengikuti mereka ke penjuru negeri mana pun mereka pergi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sana, A—"

"Jangan bergerak! Letakkan semua senjata dan letakkan tangan di atas kepala!" Suara seorang wanita memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan laki-laki itu. Sontak semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu masuk di mana wanita itu berdiri sambil menggenggam pistol. Rambut panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin dan kilau mata safirnya terpantul dari sinar matahari yang mengenai pecahan cermin terdekat. "Patuhi perintahku atau pasukanku di belakang akan menangkap kalian dengan kekerasan!" Wanita itu melanjutkan.

Para bawahan laki-laki itu saling melirik. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, namun mereka terlebih dulu meletakkan semua senjata yang mereka pegang secara perlahan. Mata-mata mereka hanya tertuju pada laki-laki itu. Ia masih bergeming sementara pemuda di depannya sudah mengangkat tangan sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

.

—_tapi setan tidak pernah berserah pada Tuhan._

.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

.

**| TSUZUKU, |**

.

**A/N : **nah, halo =) ada yg ingat saya? /siapakamu/ jadi... ekhem... saya udah lama banget ga kesini, lamaaaa banget. terakhir saya publish fic di fandom ini kapan ya? setahun lalu kalau nggak salah. untuk sekedar baca atau review di fandom ini pun ga pernah sejak itu. jadi ya, wajar sih kalau nggak ada yg inget saya, gapapa kok, saya ga minta diinget juga =") cuma pengen nyapa aja gitu, hai, ini saya, saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini setelah setahun, dan setelah lama ga nulis fic, akhirnya nulis lagi, dan saya putuskan untuk menulis _comeback fic_ saya di fandom ini, di _home fandom_ saya ini. saya ga mengharap apapun sih dengan comeback ini, karena tulisan saya pasti aneh karena udah lama ga nulis. hanya kalau berkenan, meninggalkan kritik dan saran lah, untuk saya yg tangannya udah kaku ini. anyway, terima kasih udah mau baca, selalu ditunggu kritik sarannya, dan salam kenal untuk nama" baru. moga saya diterima kembali ya, di fandom ini m(_ _)m

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
